ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bhumi
I've been told this guy has a chance to drop one of the Abyssite key items that gives you a permanent buff in Abyssea. Tahngarthortalk- 07:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) * I can confirm that - yesterday I got Viridian Abyssite of Merit. I was the one to aggro it. Noone else in the Alliance didn't get it too. I'll check if I landed the killing blow too. Fought this Duo with another SMN76 . We both got the Key Item and about 600 EXP and 120 Cruor . AFter resting we went exploring only to find it again not to far from where it died . The other SMN had to leave so i Solo'd him . I had low MP and was kiting it back to Martello 2 near Base camp when low and behold another one , unclaimed , was walking twards me . after crapping myself i avoided aggro and made for the Martello then for the Phosphorous Ward . it followed Carby back to base camp and past the ward where i Astral Flowed for Free Perp and raped it with Wind Blade receiving 1125 EXP and 214 Cruor . Easy Fight , probly didnt need Astral Flow . MIKUMARU 04:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I fought this 4 times today. It killed me 3 times when I tried to solo it with my PUP. Shoulder Tackle does nothing to stop his casting of Stone IV. Some friends came as a PUP and BLM and helped me kill it before my time expired. I pulled it. I got the final hit in. No one got a key item. The only unusual thing I can think of that happened during the last fight is that I pulled it with Katon: ichi 03:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC) **just a thought, stun=earth based, titan=earth avatar, very possible that he's either super resistant or immune.JavelinX 00:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) **Just a Thought, Stun=Thunder, and Earth Beats thunder, so its safe to assume he's resistant to thunder spells/effects, including Stun. Orenwald 21:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ** ^^this Stun is thunder based, VS a Earth mob very unlikely to land. (Aero > Earth > Thunder > Water > Fire > Ice > Aero) *solo as 80sam/nin, gave 1110 exp, dont remember the exact cruor, but it was around 300, easy solo, no 2hr needed really.JavelinX 04:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Tried to solo as DRG80/BLU40, fought him twice. All cruor buffs, AF and relic armet. First time was no problem. Did Stone IV for about 500 and Megalith Throw for about 300+slow. Just wore him down, Healing Breath when I needed it, and won, no abyssite drop. Second time, he used Megalith Throw once again for about 300+slow, but this time his Stone IV did 1125. I was sitting at 900 HP at the time, so I was down and out. /RDM might be better for this one, with SS Phalanx Barstone Ice Spikes and MDB. --Thala 16:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) *Easily solo'd by SMN80/RDM40 using Garuda. *Solo'd as 90BLU/NIN. MM and RR, Occultation was up and just pelted him with Headbutt, Delta Thrust, Quad Con and Vanity Dive. Easy Breezy. *Easily solo'd by SMN90/WHM45 using Garuda with no difficulty whatsoever. RDM85/NIN Solo. He's pretty easy with barstone up and Aero4. I'd say he's slightly tougher than Titan Prime as he's a higher level, at least in terms of accuracy/attack. Although I think Bhumi takes more damage and probably has less hp. The only moves he used were Stoneskin and Stone4, I have seen him use Megalith Throw too. Despite what it says on the main page, he moves at normal movement speed or slower and stops very often. It looks like he follows a preset path as opposed to wandering around. --Eckeward 05:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as an 85 PLD/RDM. Didn't break stoneskin at all, had Shell 4 and Barstone up. Just whacked him to death. Had full Cruor buffs and a couple of atma infusions. Taber83 22:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know where he roams around in general? I've been running all over and I can't find him.--Mefuki 10:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *I've seen him in the Mandy camp around H/I-7/8 and also around the Limules H/I-11 --Eckeward 05:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *He has multiple spawn locations on the map. Looking at my map I have 11 different markings scattered all across the map where I've fought Bhumi. It's best to sub /RNG or have someone come with who can sub /RNG so you can look for him on Wide Scan. --Stoneward 01:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone actually confirm that more than one Bhumi can be up at once? I know that in the newer zones, there are several spawns for the Avatar-mobs, but I have been farming Bhumis with Wide Scan in the relevant spawn areas and have never seen more than 1 up at once. --Eremes 19:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials :* Easily taken down with a Mana Burn party using Air based spells. :* Extremely easy kill with melees as well. Tachi: Kasha + Shark Bite + Light Skillchain removed 80% of its life, and an Aeroga III Magic Burst finished it. :* Soloed as a level 80 BST several times, each kill granted varying amounts of Exp/Cruor (highest solo exp was 1000); Exp/Cruor granted per kill is not consistent and will vary regardless of level and number of people. XP/Cruor :* Gives 500-600 exp and around 100 Cruor to a party of 5 75-78s. :* Received 1125 EXP and 214 Cruor on SMN76 solo. Received 500 limit points and 101 Cruor on SMN 80 solo, but it had been damaged by another soloer who was killed. :* Got 2k xp from this earlier, after chaining in xp party and leaving. XP maybe be dependent on chain, as in it eliminates chain but acts as a final part in the chain. :**(Post-Sept. patch)Went after this multiple times after an extremely long exp party in order to burn through excess time in a useful fashion. The three of us were getting 1000, 1500, and 2000 exp per kill -despite- also going after Ephemeral enemies, three limules that aggroed, and a spare mandy just to check on the family chain bonus. Family chain bonuses might not instantly reset anymore, request verification :* Gives 1000xp to a duo of a 90 and an 86 :* Soloed him at 87 and received 500 xp Kyonne 17:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Amber light If you kill Bhumi with Aeolian Edge, he gives a delicious 128 amber light all at once. Does not seem to work with any other ele WS. I have a theory about accelerated lights. Since we've been experiencing "broken" ephemerals in Attohwa, and the update that let us see our light showed that we were actually WRONG about some light acceleration... the thing with Bhumi got me thinking - Bhumi is Titan, and is an Earth-based mob. Earth is weak to Wind, A.Edge is a Wind WS. Perhaps accelerated lights require hitting the mob's weakness (not triggers but elemental weaknesses) on the kill shot? Anyone care to test Blade:Yu on Tejas OH WAIT HE WON'T SPAWN... someone test Cataclysm on the Carbuncle roamers or something? Tagrineth 07:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC)